


c | content

by JJHomes043



Series: NCT a–z [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Flashbacks, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nail Polish, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: content/kənˈtɛnt/adjectivein a state of peaceful happiness."he seemed more content, less bitter”–or jaemin paints jeno's nails





	c | content

**Author's Note:**

> ayo had some bad writers block and couldn't write anything for c which is annoying. i went through carnival, cafe, cat, just a bunch of shit but i settle for this

content  
/kənˈtɛnt/  
adjective

_in a state of peaceful happiness.  
"he seemed more content, less bitter” _

~

Jeno was starting to doze off. His head was placed in the younger’s lap while the other ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. The room was silent, noise being absorbed by the pillow fort they'd built an hour ago. Their conversation had died out a few minutes ago when Jaemin realised Jeno had grown tired. 

Jaemin nuzzled their noses together, prompting Jeno to open his eyes. “Hi,” he smiled widely at the older. 

Jeno smiled back, a bit sloppy from tiredness. “Hi,” he whispered back, gazing up at Jaemin. 

Jaemin straightened up to crease the growing pain in his back from being hunched over uncomfortably. “Can I paint your nails?” 

Jaemin loved nail polish. He had a collection ranging from the darkest blacks to the lightest blues and pinks. It was a way to express himself. Jeno found it endearing. 

_Jeno rushed into the class late. The teacher – luckily the same one from last year – just nodded and pointed at the empty seat, the one at the very back. Jeno kept his eyes on the floor while the teacher regained their attention. He sat on the seat, pulling a pen out from his bag. Everyone, apart from him because he was late, had summary booklets and jotters._

_The boy beside him smiled. He had light brown hair and thin-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Slightly stunned by his attractiveness, Jeno smiled back. The boy leaned into other's personal space._

_“I'm Na Jaemin,” he whispered. His breath was minty and Jeno mentally scolded him for having gum in class._

_“I'm Lee Jeno,” he replied. Still smiling, Jaemin slid an empty jotter over to him and placed the notes in the middle between them._

_“Just use these for now. I'll catch you up later,” he still had his hand on the jotter and Jeno noticed his nails. They were a sheer purple with black sparkles on top. Jaemin must of noticed him staring because he redraw his hand and hid them under the desk._

_When Jeno looked up, the boy was facing the front. Jeno muttered a thank you and jotted down the date before copying something about polymer chains._

Thinking back to it, Jaemin must have thought Jeno found him weird. At their school, it was uncommon for a boy to wear nail polish. Jaemin had gotten called all sorts of names in and outside of school. Why would Jeno be any different. 

_It had been 2 days since they met and their desk was awkward. Jaemin seemed to ignore Jeno, only answering when the older asked a question. Jeno was walking into the cafeteria when he noticed the boy sitting on his own. He slipped away before any of his friends noticed and sat across from him._

_“Hi, Jaemin,” Jeno greeted. The boy looked up from his salad and smiled. It wasn't a full smile, a little forced and small, but it was a smile nonetheless._

_“Hello.” He didn't look very happy Jeno was there. He pulled his sleeves over his fingers and Jeno realised he was trying to hide his nails from him. Jeno frowned._

_Jaemin picked up his fork and placed some lettuce in his mouth, crunching on it loudly. His sleeve slipped down and Jeno took it as his opportunity. “I like your nails,” he blurted out, face turning red._

_Jaemin froze, stopped munching on his lettuce. A pink blush settled itself across the bride of his nose and cheeks. “T-thanks,” he stumbled over his words, voice high pitched and scratchy._

_Before Jeno could say anything else, his friends came over. “Jeno! We thought you'd ran off!” Donghyuck yelled, dropping down beside him. Renjun sat on his right and Mark sat across from Donghyuck, beside Jaemin._

_“No, I just came to see Jaemin,” Jeno gestured at Jaemin who looked embarrassed. They all greeted the younger and quickly began their own conversations, making sure to include Jaemin._

_It was only before the bell went, when Donghyuck gasped and threw himself across the – fortunately clear – table and grabbed one of Jaemin’s hands. “Oh my god, these are amazing! Can you paint mine!?”_

Jeno smiled fondly at the memory and Jaemin tilted his head to the side. “What?” he questioned quietly. 

“Nothing. Yeah, you can paint my nails.”

Jaemin crawled out of the fort and let Jeno’s head fall onto the pillow. Jeno laughed and rolled over onto his side, picking up his phone. He had a couple notifications, nothing important. He sent Donghyuck a picture, replying to his question about sheep. 

“What colour?” Jaemin called, the ruffling pausing. “I was thinking… every colour of the rainbow.”

Jeno muffled a laugh. “Sure!”

Jaemin crawled back in, dumping the colours onto a pillow. They clashed together and Jaemin hushed them. “Give me your hand.”

Jeno placed his hand on the younger’s knee. He examined the colours, noticing Jaemin had chosen pastels. 

“I couldn't find a base coat but oh well,” he unscrewed the first colour and started spreading it onto the nail. It was a bright red but it was a little sheer. “I hate this one, but a bright, bright red wouldn't go with the theme of pastel.”

Jeno just hummed, watching his boyfriend work. He capped the colour and moved onto the second one. Jaemin was quick and neat. He made sure none of it dripped into the cuticle and never applied too much. They talked about school while Jaemin finished off, the younger blowing on the nails. 

“There!” he beamed, turning the hands to show Jeno. “Pretty, right?”

“Very,” Jeno agreed, leaning forward to place a kiss on his boyfriend's nose. 

The latter pouted, “you missed.”

Jeno laughed and connected their lips while his freshly painted nails rested on his boyfriend's knees. 

Maybe nail painting was seen as out of their gender normalities but Jeno seen at as Jaemin’s hobby. And if it made Jaemin happy then Jeno would gladly have his nails painted everyday of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, please leave a comment and kudos, if you want to, idk. please leave a suggestion for d for the nct a-z series. also check out other things in the series if you want :)
> 
> here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) so yall can talk shit about me or something. idk. prompts or suggestions maybe?


End file.
